


Raise or Fold

by Storybrookeclocktower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poker, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storybrookeclocktower/pseuds/Storybrookeclocktower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have a few drinks on the Jolly Roger. They decide to play a game. PWP oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise or Fold

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted first on fanfiction.net, hope you guys enjoy it.

They were sitting alone in the Jolly Roger. Emma had just needed a drinking buddy, that was all. However with the buzz the alcohol had left she felt more relaxed than she had in a long while.

"Let's play a game," Emma suggested before taking a sip of rum,

"Aye, like what?" Killian replied. He was sitting on the steps that lead on to the deck while Emma sat at his desk. He slowly arose, and with a drink in hand, he pulled another chair up to sit next to Emma.

"How about poker?" Emma said as she slid her chair a little closer to Killian so their knees brushed against each other. Killian smiled and opened a draw to pull out a stack of cards,

"What would we use to bet with, love?" He said with a smirk. Then Killian gestured to a pouch of gold that sat on the far corner of his desk. As he lent forwards to reach it over Emma's shoulder, she placed a hand on his thigh to stop him,

"How about we use out clothes," Emma whispered. Killian smirked at her allowing her to refil both their glasses with rum, "the loser removes an item of clothing,"

Killian shuffled the deck and then dealt the cards. He placed the rest between them before picking his cards up. He looked down at his cards. Emma did the same,

"Ladies first," Killian purred. Emma smiled wickedly at him, swapping one of her cards for one in the deck in the middle. Killian smiled and decided to swap three of his. He looked at her before they both laid their cards on the table.

Killlian won the first round. He stared at Emma as if he could remove her clothing with his free will alone. Emma smirked at Killian as she slipped her jacket off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor,

"I thought I should let you win one round," Emma said with a smirk,

"Oh, love; we both know if you'd had your way, I'd be topless," Killian replied sliding forward in his chair so their thighs were touching. 

They played another game: Killian won. This time Emma reached for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head in one motion, dropping it next to her jacket. Killian's eyes raked over Emma's bra,

"Now I'm more motivated than ever," Killian replied. He lifted his hook up to brush it lightly over the strap. Emma caught it and placed it back on the table, letting him brush the point over the lacy material on the way.

"Another round?" Emma said. Killian bit his lip, letting Emma deal the cards again.

This time Emma won.

"I was somehow distracted that time," Killian protested, taking another swig of rum,

"Stop stalling, pirate," Emma said, smirking. 

She lent forwards and slowly undid the buttons on Killian's shirt; brushing against his chest at any available moment. After they were undone Emma pulled the material off his shoulders, letting her nails gently scratch over his chest as she did it. 

Her face was inches from his so Emma could feel his breath brushing over her skin. Emma continued to trail her fingers behind him, leaning forward to reach his shirt from behind him. Before she pulled it away Emma brought her eyes up to meet Killian's. They stayed there for a second, lost in each others gaze, before Killian leant forward and kissed her. It was slow at first, but before too long the tension was building. Emma ran he tongue along Killian's lips. Killian groaned in response, before letting her tongue enter. 

Emma dropped Killian's shirt so her hands were free to undo his trousers. Her hands brushed against his chest on her way down. She fumbled with the strings on his trousers, pulling at the waist band to loosen them. At that moment Killian stood up. Putting his hands on her waist as he rose, she followed his lead and stood up with him. Killian loosened his grip on her waist, whilst kissing her still, he placed his hand over hers. From it's position, resting on his shoulder, he intertwined their fingers before pulling it down to his side. At that point he broke he kiss. He gave her hand a small tug, telling her to follow him to the bed.

Emma smiled mischievously following him. After taking a few steps to the other end of the room Killian dipped his head down again, kissing her passionately. Emma kissed him back as her heart rate sped up. Her thighs tensed together as she felt the moisture build between her legs. Whilst kissing Emma felt Killian's hand trace up her back sending shivers down her spine. He unhooked her bra strap but kept his body pressed against Emma's so it didn't fall to the floor. Killian moved around, pushing Emma back on to the bed. 

Emma fell back obediently. She immediately wriggled out of her bra, throwing it to the floor, as Killian pushed his trousers down. Once they had both removed their garments of clothing Killian climbed on to the bed. Looking down at her he reached for the buttons of her jeans,

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as Emma arched her body so he could slip her jeans down. Emma rolled her eyes at him,

"Shut up you sentimental pirate," she gasped before pulling him down and crashing her lips onto his. 

She quickly kicked off her jeans before rolling them over so Killian was on his back. She sat on his hips and sniggered as she heard Killian groan. She could feel his bulge through the thin fabric of his boxers. She grinded lightly over it, successfully getting him to moan again. Emma smiled, pulling his boxers down to reveal his cock. Emma wriggled pulling her pants down to. She lent down again, lying against him, and placing soft kisses up his neck,

"Where's my jeans?" She whispered in his ear before climbing out of bed,

"Swan, you're not leaving me now!" Killian protested. By the time Killian had realised she was getting out of bed however Emma had found her jean and was picking them up off the floor. She smiled at him before rummaging in the pockets,

"No Jones, calm down." She said in a tone of amusement, "in this world, however, we take precautions while having sex," Emma explain, holding up a small packet. She climbed back into the bed placing one leg between Killian's so she could kneel, "it's called a condom," she explained ripping the packet open, "you put it on like this," she said, rolling the plastic down Killian's length, "and it's protection," Killian looked confused,

"You'll need it," Killian sniggered in reply, "I can cause a lot of damage," he followed on in a dark whisper. Emma rolled her eyes,

"I'll explain later," Emma said smirking before lining herself up and slowly lowering herself on to Killian. She went down half way, putting her hands on Killian's chest to stabilise her, to let herself stretch around him. Killian's hips bucked up, wanting to be in her fully and, obligingly, Emma lowered her self completely. 

Emma and Killian both let out a gasp of pleasure as Emma bounced up and down. Waves of pleasure went through them both. Emma threw her head back, groaning. Killian looked up at her, taken aback by her beauty, the sight almost made him go over the edge. He called out her name, letting his hips buck, causing him to go deeper into her. At this Emma went. As her walls clenched against Killian he shouted out, letting him self follow her over the edge. Emma rode her orgasm out, milking every drop from Killian, before crashing down on the bed next to him,

"God Emma," he breathed, "that was-"

"-a one time thing," Emma finished.


End file.
